


Warming

by mage_989



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian takes care of John after an investigation doesn’t go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene in _Big Hero Six_ where Baymax acts as a heated pillow.

It was a chilly night in the city and a fog had rolled in, bringing with misting rain and gusting winds. It was a good night to spend inside, perhaps with a significant other cuddled up on the couch, watching the latest holo-vid release. 

Unless you were John Kennex and his partner, currently out on a boat on the bay in a drug deal gone wrong than it was not a good night at all. 

“John, look out!”

Dorian pushed them both out of the way of the gunfire. Unfortunately with the water on the deck from the rain and the surf they lost their footing. John tried to grab a hold of anything to keep upright, but failed. They hit the rail hard enough to go right over it and off the boat. 

They hit the water and John’s cursing was drowned out by the splash.

Dorian got himself quickly to the surface, but having gone overboard at an awkward angle John’s jacket was snagged and he was forced to abandon it to swim back up.

John got his head above water just in time to see the boat, and the suspects, speed away.

“That could have gone better.”

John turned his head to Dorian, glaring even though the lack of light on the bay made it practically impossible to see.

“Ya think?”

They swam for the nearest shore, a small section of dirt supporting the wall. They pulled themselves onto the pebbly piece of land, John still cursing as the rocks dug into his palms.

“Contact the backup units about our location,” he said.

Dorian nodded and the familiar blue lights flickered in patterns across his face, then flashed green for an instant and he frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“My comm relays have been damage. I can’t make any outgoing transmissions.”

“Terrific.”

John ran a hand through his soaked hair. Just their luck he thought. His own comm unit and phone had been with his jacket and were both fish food by now.

“Looks like we’re stuck here until someone spots us,” he said, picking at the scum that had collected on his boots.

“That may take some time. The other units will try to apprehend them before they start looking for us."

“Yeah, I know.”

John did his best to ring out what water he could from his clothes, but with the chill from the water and the night air it wasn’t long before he started to shiver.

“Your core temperature is dropping you need to keep warm until backup finds us.”

John stiffened as Dorian suddenly put his arms around him. He tried to move away, but Dorian only tightened his grip.

“Dorian, what are you-”

John stopped as he felt a sense of heat against his back. It grew steadily and he craned his neck to look behind him. Dorian was pressed close, but John could still see a soft blue glow coming from beneath his clothing.

“How are you…?”

“I can activate my circuitry to release heat instead of an electrical surge, to simulate the sharing of body heat.” 

“You can do that?”

Dorian smiled. “I’m designed to help people. Did you think being a walking defibrillator was my only medical function?”

“Well no, but this-this is…”

“You can thank me you know.”

“I’d rather pretend it isn’t happening!”

John sat back, denying that the heat felt better than sitting there in soaking wet clothes, and resigned himself to the fact that Richard was never going to let him live this down.

The End


End file.
